


Première chasse aux bonbons

by Amber_Brush



Series: Une famille crystalline [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Trick or Treating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Connie explique le concept de Trick-or-Treat à Steven...





	Première chasse aux bonbons

**Author's Note:**

> Le retour des fanfictions SU fluffy en français ! Celle-ci a été écrite à l'occasion du thème "Chasse aux bonbons" de la communauté Discord CDAL. Bonne lecture !

« J'ai hâte qu'on soit Halloween !, s'exclama Connie avec enthousiasme. Ma mère ne veut jamais me laisser partir à la chasse aux bonbons parce qu'elle trouve que ça pourrait être dangereux, mais elle me laisse quand même me déguiser à la maison et on achète plein de friandises pour les enfants qui frappent à la porte. »

Steven finit tout de même par l'interrompre, embarrassé par son ignorance : « C'est quoi, Halloween ? » L'univers des Gemmes lui était peut-être familier, mais en ce qui concernait les humains, il lui restait bien des rituels à apprendre.

Ravie, son amie lui expliqua le concept de la fête, sans oublier un détour du côté de ses origines celtes et de son étymologie. Elle finit par dériver sur sa propre tenue - un "cosplay", selon ses dires.

« C'est Lisa de *The Spirit Morph Saga*, évidemment ! J'ai choisi son apparence du tome 2, quand Archimicarus l'aide à affronter sa mère chez Lord Austral.   
-Joli ! Par contre, la faire a dû être moins facile qu'en invoquant une boutique de vêtements dans la chambre de ma mère…Tu voudrais qu'on vérifie si c'est possible d'en sortir des objets ?  
-Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner, répondit Connie sans ambiguïté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Maman m'a aidée à coudre la cape verte.  
-J'aurais bien aimé me déguiser en Archimicarus une fois de plus…, rêvassa Steven.  
-Oh, mais j'ai une idée ! Si ta famille et toi m'accompagnent, peut-être que ma mère sera d'accord pour me laisser participer au Trick-or-Treat !   
-Ce serait génial ! »

Après avoir convaincu Greg et les Gemmes de les aider (et pas seulement Amethyst, qui avait dit "oui" tout de suite pour pouvoir dévorer des bonbons, mais qui n'était pas vraiment douée pour surveiller les enfants), ce fut le tour de Priyanka de céder. Après tout, d'autres adultes responsables étaient impliqués. Quelques règles devraient cependant être respectées : ne pas sortir de Beach City, examiner les friandises avant de les manger, et rentrer à minuit au grand maximum. 

« Sinon, ce sera la première *et* la dernière fois que je t'autorise à fêter Halloween dehors, jeune fille ! »

Le grand soir, tout le petit groupe bariolé se rassembla au pied de la maison-temple. Greg, en costard pailleté et chaussures à plateforme, s'était déguisé en une star du disco dont seul Steven avait retenu le nom - un certain chanteur d'Orange Magic Orchestra nommé Bobby L. Pearl, tout en armure, incarnait le parfait chevalier. Et Amethyst était venue en Purple Puma. Quant à Garnet, elle avait choisi de rester à la maison pour distribuer les friandises aux visiteurs éventuels (elle avait assuré que même si la probabilité était faible, c'était tout de même une possibilité). 

Leur tour de la ville fut plutôt fructueux. Les habitants de Beach City étaient d'un naturel généreux, et plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient déguisés eux aussi. Certes, Ronaldo, vêtu de son propre yoroï acheté sur iBuy, trouva bien le temps de critiquer l'attirail de Pearl en lui déclarant qu'il était truffé d'anachronismes, mais la Gemme lui rabattit le caquet en lui expliquant qu'elle avait elle-même vécu au XVème siècle, et que sa tenue datait de cette époque.

Bien entendu, Amethyst tenta de consommer le plus de confiseries possibles en un temps record, mais la troupe réussit cependant à ramener un bon nombre. Assez, en tout cas, pour en offrir une partie aux parents de Connie lorsqu'ils la ramenèrent à la maison, et même encore quelques-unes pour Garnet, qui avoua n'avoir eu qu'un seul visiteur costumé : Onion.

En cours de route, le déguisement de faucon de Steven s'était beaucoup déplumé, mais peu importe. L'enfant s'était bien amusé.


End file.
